


Presents

by DreamyNightStar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Chocolates, Confessions, Cookies, Fluff, Indirect confession, Kissing, M/M, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyNightStar/pseuds/DreamyNightStar
Summary: Two-person in love but too oblivious of what the other think.Nayuren - Chapter I and IIIRyoken - Chapter II and IV(still working on it XD)
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend it is spring with the blossoming of sakura flower all over. pspspsps
> 
> Also, everything is inspired by all the wonderful fan arts and in-game card illustration of AAside game :D

The sound of children passing by happily could be heard from far. It was a bright and sunny day outside. Ren and Rio were running an errand for other to buy some snack at the nearest convenience store. The blooming of Sakura flowers and the rain of its petal spreading out on the road was a wonderful sight. A picturesque worth a thousand price. Eyes locked to the huge sakura tree, Ren's eyes twinkle in the delight at the scene before him. He was standing inside the convenience store, staring out at the glass window with his hand filled with all kinds of snacks.

‘Ren, are you done? ‘Said Rio breaking away the silence and daydreaming the other boy.

Ren shook his head in response and averted his attention back to Rio. ‘Nothing, it was just so beautiful outside.

‘It is...’ The smell of spring and petals of sakura tree waving as the wind blew was a sight that was not easily taken away from his mind. A breathtaking view that could swallow him whole.

‘It’s also a nice season to confess.’

‘Confess? Oh is it because of valentine’s day?’

‘Seems like it. You have someone in mind?’

A white hair vocalist appeared at the back of Ren’s mind at the statement. ‘Not really. There are a lot of ads going on in town and also on my phones. It just keeps my mind awake, that’s all.’

The fidgeting and with the lips set up into a thin line, Ryo figured there should be someone who owns Ren’s, troubled heart. Picking up a plan on his head, he goes with his hunch and planting a question that could bait Ren to open up more.

‘We could make one dessert of cookies and chocolate if you like?’

‘We?’

‘You, me, and the rest of Argonavis. I’m sure Banri and Yuuto wouldn’t mind and love to join the wagon. Though I’m not sure of Wataru I assume he would feel the same.’ Wataru would be freaking out if Ren ended up hurt himself while cooking. But he wouldn’t mention the possible scenario of their little charade. Rio was confident that Ren would not hurt himself if he is the one who does the teaching.

‘Uhn’ Ren hummed. Eyes still at the crack on the floor. Rio was once again observing Ren like he was some sort of specimen in a lab test. An interesting subject. But somewhat easy to decipher. Ren sighed and speak softly in disappointment ‘but I’m not really good at baking.’

As if Rio expected the answer just shrugged ‘I’m not that good either but I’m positive that it’s not a problem once we look out how to do it. ‘The forlorn look on Ren’s still there then Rio added. ‘You could buy chocolates and gift too in exchange if you don’t feel like making on your own.’

This statement had startled Ren from thinking any further. They were looking at each other before Rio perfect eyebrows shot up in question ‘Isn’t a valentine is about giving? I think anyone who received chocolate from you would be happy either way.’

‘What you say actually makes sense. But.. I’ll try making one! Please teach me how Rio.’

‘Count me in’ What gotten into him that made him so work out. Ren smile broadly and a little flush could be seen on his cheeks.

‘Rio.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you think-‘ Ren hesitated while rubbing his elbow. The nervous gesture that Rio could easily make out from him.

‘Do you think Nayuta would love it if I make one for him?’

‘Nayuta huh..’ The person's name slowly dawning in Rio's consciousness. So it was that guy all along. ‘Well… only one way to find out.’ Rio let out a knowing smile and push Ren a little on his back. ‘Let’s tell the other first.’

Ren nodded enthusiastically a little scared with the anticipation that waiting for him.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep in mind Ryo from another planet or just like his personality as our alien boy so he is not familiar with festive seasons on earth. I just feel that maybe he learn most of the things from Kenta. He also calls Kenta Kenken in the game which I found really cute. Just my canon on it, if it doesn't fit his character hehe

The buzzing sound of the alarm clock had to break away the silence in the cold room. A hand reaches out and turns it off before got up to his feet. On the other side of the room, Nyankotaro let out a yowl, scratching his hand on the scratching board then stretching its body like it was doing yoga. Another day of the cat laying around and act like a queen in the apartment.

Someone stroke the cat temple and down to its soft body. Sprawling its back further and enjoying the touch, Nyankotaro let out a purr, snuggling her head to the person's hand. There are only a few people that Nyankotaro fond of. It’s none other than her owner Nayuta or the alien boy Ryo. Ryo pokes the cat's tummy and keeps stroking her that she began to sleep on its back. Just like a cue, Kenta got out from his room which immediately made Ryo's eyes rested on him.

‘Morning Kenta san~’

‘Morning.’

‘Seem Nyankotaro in good mood.’

Kenta glance at the two of them then started to make his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and looking for food to cook. Preparing a breakfast has been his line of duty. A habit that he gradually gets used to which he did not mind at all.

‘Nyanko is an early bird today. Did the rest already up?’

Ryo humming his eyes looking up recalling what the other does before he was up. ‘Reon and Miyuki had gone out for a jog as always. But I haven’t seen Nayuta yet. ‘

Still had his head inside the refrigerator, Kenta attentively took out the foods and started to put them out at the counter. ‘Maybe he still in his room.’

Humming, Ryo took a seat at the counter and lean his hand there watching Kenta wearing his apron and pull the sleeves up to his elbow. Ready to prepare breakfast for them.

‘Kenta san~’Ryo said with his head rested on his head while intently watching the person in front of him with full interest. If Kenta notices the stare he did not let it bother him. He was used to being watched by Ryo. Betting it was just his peculiar character.

‘Yes?’

‘Can you cook sweet? Dessert?’

The question caught Kenta off guard. He didn’t expect Ryo to ask him anything about his cooking skill before. Maybe he just wonders he thought. ‘I can but it’s not my specialty so I say you should let your expectation down if you think I could make a high-quality dessert-like Daimon san. What’s wrong?’

‘Back at my planet, we didn’t have that festive chocolate day. Soo. seeing everyone going about prepped up over it with a song just knocking the curiosity in me I’m wondering…can I have one? Preferably made by you?’

The tip of Kenta's mouth lifted a bit forming a small smile. He didn’t say anything and let Ryo finish talking. Sensing that there were more things he wanted to tell or ask him.

‘If Kenta san can make one you can teach me too right? I wanted to give it to special someone.’

Special someone. The words echo Kenta's mind. It disturbs him a little. ‘Really? Who’s it?

‘It’s a secret. It won’t be fun if you know now. So kenta~ can you teach me how.’

‘Sure. We just need to do some grocery shopping first.’

Ryo let out a happy sound then showed a high five to Kenta who catch up to it. Ryo caught Kenta's hand in his, interlacing them and smile. The smile tickles Kenta’s heart a little. He didn’t understand the little unease of it but decided to just let it slide.

The sound of the door clicking made the two-person paid their attention to the person behind it. Kenta let go of their hand. Leaving the cold and lost in Ryo. Looking at his hand for a moment then watch Kenta closely. Curious to see if there are any changes in his attitude. Nayuta gets out of his room and immediately getting a greet from Nyankotaro. Looking down at the cat his facial expression soften and pick her up. He let his face snuggle to Nyanko's face and cradle her in his arm like a baby. The huge white cat had her hand on Nayuta's shoulder. Clinging to him while purring for attention.

‘Nayuta would you like chocolate?’ Kenta asked.

Nayuta look like he was just awake from his sleep. His messy-looking bed hair was out of place observing the two-person in front of him. With his hand on his nape thinking of the happy idiot that still gave him an anticipating stare. It was an uneasy feat. It feels like they wanted something from him. ‘What about it?’

Kenta shifted a little on his stand. ‘Valentine's day is up. 4 more days from now. We’re planning to make dessert on that day.’

‘I’ll pass.’

‘you sure?’

‘Ken-ken. Do you plan to let Nayuta join us?’

‘Well. More hands are merrier and let the job done faster.’

‘Hmmm,’ Ryo leans his head on his head. There was no hint of disappointment but the faraway look on him tells a lot of what he felt. But Kenta was too busy attending his attention back to prepare the breakfast to notice the slight difference in his tone.

‘Gift...’ Nayuta whispered to himself. Eyebrows knitted, thinking hard then went back to his room with the warmth of Naynkotaro in his hand. It sounds so silly. But Nayuta actually considering a little of their offer. Whether he should really join them in making a dessert.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta and Ren under the tree kissing "cough" not really but owo

‘I love-I…. I can’t do this. I don’t think I can-‘

‘Ren. Come on. You have made the cookies and chocolate for a whole day. Don’t chicken out now.’ Banri was exasperated. He was tired of hearing Ren rehearsing the sentences and word multiples time every few minutes that would be sent out to Nayuta soon. People tend to exaggerate when it comes to the person they care about. Banri could relate to him to a whole level but he had enough of it. An anxious Ren had affected him the same.

‘I’m not! It-what if Nayuta won’t take it.’

‘nonsense! I’ll beat that guy ass if he don’t’ Wataru interrupted. All of the Argonavis members present in the living room. Helping the youngest figure out the issues that trouble him. The youngest, Ren, the trouble is the Valentine gift that came with a confession. Wataru did not understand and didn’t agree with the plan at first. But he is the supporting ‘mom’ and would do anything to see a smile on Ren’s face.

‘Please don’t! It’s not his fault if he didn’t want it.’ Ren suddenly imaging Nayuta giving him a spiteful glare in response to the gifts. Ren shuddered, his eyes turn glassy then swallow his fear. ‘I think this is a bad idea. What if-‘

Wataru leaned on the couch, sighing. ‘Ren, stop with the ‘what if’ metaphor.’

‘But-‘

‘He would accept it, Ren. I’m sure he will.’

‘What makes you so sure?’

‘Because he never said no to you’

‘That’s not true. Nayuta might just be nice. He can reject me’

‘I had never seen that guy say no to you before.’ Rio chided.

Ren flustered, clutching to the wrapping gifts on his hand closely as if his life depending on it. It is true. Nayuta had never said no to him. He had given Nayuta countless drinks and offer to sing for their gig show and he always relents to Ren’s request. Although it may take some time for him to decide yet acting stubborn at first. In the end, he would give it a go if the person who asks him is Ren.

‘Now go tell him your feelings. We would be just right behind you Ren.; said Yuuto trying to reassure him with his cheery voice.

Ren stopped from pacing about and stood firmly with determination in his eyes. ‘It’s okay. I already owe you guys a lot. With the cookies and chocolates even the gift wrapping. I’ll take care of it. I let you guys know as soon as I gave this to Nayuta.

All four of them look at each other then back at Ren whose face was a little white. Ren really has this ridiculous thought of getting rejected by the cold vocalist. Everyone around them knew that they are in love. An oblivious lover who just too dumb to realize it.

* * *

The pebbles underneath Nayuta shoes rolling a few inches away from him. Lost in his own thoughts. To stop his mind from thinking further, he kept on kicking the small pebbles before it rested on someone's shoe. Nayuta who was sitting on the bench alone frowning at the disturbance of the newcomer, looking up to only left with surprise. His eyes widened a bit before getting back to his composure.

‘Nanahoshi.’ Nayuta's voice was soft when he calls out the person’s name.

‘Nayuta… I have something to tell you.’

‘what?’ Nayuta stole a glance at Ren’s hand that was on his back.

‘Do you know what day is today?

‘Friday.’

‘No. I mean the date.’

‘I’m not sure.’

‘Uhn…’

It feels like he is caught in a shoujo manga about to confess to the love of his life. Ren shook his head and his eyes accidentally lay on the present that lay on the seat beside Nayuta. Someone had already sent him a present, and he receives a lot of it too. Ren's heart fell defeated knowing he didn’t have that much gift for Nayuta.

‘Nanahoshi.’

‘Ah…’ Ren turned to look at Nayuta with his forehead ceases a little in confusion. Still waiting patiently for him to say something.

Ren took one long glance at the presents again. He was more convinced that his gifts were just too little to impress let alone win Nayuta's heart. The hope in him had drained his spirit. An effort seems so fruitless when he started to compare his gift to the one Nayuta received.

‘Nanahoshi.’

‘Oh..Nothing!’ the bubble of Ren pondering burst instantly by the call of his name. ‘I think I forgot something in the classroom. Sorry to bother you, I’ll go now.’

A strong pull on Ren’s forearm had him stumbled backward into Nayuta's arm. Trapped and seated in between Nayuta laps.

‘What’s with the hurry. You haven’t told me what it is about.’

‘ah, Nayuta…’ Ren flustered and squirming even more but only left to veil as a hand wrapped around his waist tucked him further. ‘...someone might see us.’

‘Who cares.’ It sounded more like a statement than a question when Nayuta said it out loud nonchalantly.

‘You- don't?’

Thinking it was just a trivial matter; Nayuta didn’t say anything and let his eyes roam to the present that wrapped nicely in Ren’s hand. He was staring at it for a good 2 minutes only letting a frown painted his cool façade. Did someone give Ren presents on valentines’ day? Why? or rather Who?

Noticing the trouble in Nayuta's gaze, Ren quickly covered the present in his arm. It didn’t hide anything. The intense glare only intensified further. The silly gesture that only let curiosity and irritation mounting up on Nayuta's shoulder. Who dare to give Ren gifts before he did. The idea of it annoyed him greatly. Nayuta knew what day is today and he could guess what Ren meant. He didn’t answer him only to see if his hunch is right. Handing out a present to someone is not a hard thing to do, right?

’14 February.’ Nayuta blurted breaking away the awkward silence.

‘eh?’

‘you ask the date. It’s 14 February.’

Ren only nodded still stumped of how should he reacted when Nayuta was so close to him. The two people stay silent for minutes more before Nayuta let out a frustration sighed, messing his hair then look back at Ren in the eyes. The flustered look in Ren’s cheeks did nothing to hide his feeling. He was still processing their position, the heat on his back and the hand that still holding him in place. It was obvious that Ren was blushing hard. Unfortunately, Nayuta got his head wrapped in other matters to even notice the change in his behavior.

‘I have something for you Nanahoshi.’

‘What’

‘Here.’ Nayuta took the bag full of presents that laid beside him on Ren’s laps. The one Ren was mistaken as a gift from another. It took a moment for Ren to dissolve the situation.

‘For me?

Instead of replying, Nayuta took Ren's hand and push the presents to his chest. ‘I didn’t know which one you like.’ A lied, Nayuta asked Kenta about him. ‘So I bought a lot.’ Another lied. He made it all. Embarrassment hugging his whole ego, he could feel his face warm up. Afraid of getting caught blushing Nayuta immediately added ‘It’s not that much.’

 _“Bought”_. Ren took a peek inside the bag. There are a lot of handmade cookies and chocolates that he never sees before. 

Nayuta just gave him the look, suspicion crawling up to his skin. Pretty sure that Ren doubted he bought it somewhere since it didn’t look like it.

‘Uhm… Nayuta-’

‘do you like it?’ Nayuta cut Ren’s words. His ears had turned bright red.

‘This is a lot...Thank you. I love it!’

‘Good.’ Nayuta murmured. Hot streamed came out from his ears at the smile. Stars trucked, he felt that he could die in peace just by the approval. He tried to hide his blush by snuggling his head on Ren's shoulder. It brings goosebumps to his partner but he didn’t care because he was too happy with his reactions.

‘I actually have something for you too.’

Nayuta tried to hold his smile away before paying his attention to Ren face just give him the green light look for him to proceed.

‘Would you be my date?’

‘ha?’

‘I I made you some cookies and chocolate.’ Ren immediately changes the topic. Sensing that he might fail with the sudden confession. ‘It’s not as much as yours but I try making one for the first time. It was fun. I put the chocolate coffee in it too. Since Nayuta like coffee.’

Ren keeps on blabbering the way he makes the desserts while Nayuta took this opportunity to check on the beautiful wrapping of presents in Ren’s hand. ‘You made it?’

‘Uhn. It was not that hard.’

‘Did you burn your hand?’

‘Almost.’

Nayuta's eyes widened a little in worried but Ren washes away the trouble by saying. ‘But I’m perfectly fine. See.’ Ren showed his hand to him.

Biting his inner cheeks, Nayuta feels the texture of the present on his hand. It was a surreal feeling. So their feelings are mutual said the small voice in his heart. A small smile leaves the corner of Nayuta's lips. Ren noticed it right away and knew he had made the right thing by giving the present to him. He still wanted to confess to him but maybe, just maybe, he will give a surprise stunt that the other told him to do. Ren's spirit comes back to life with the thoughts of his friend supporting him in this confession he had a plan.

‘Nayuta..’

Just in time for Nayuta to turn, Ren moves forward and accidentally landed a kiss on his mouth. Both of them startled but Ren felt affected by it the most. He instantly back away, covering his lips while his eyes still locked on Nayuta who was shock and froze in his seat.

‘I-I-I didn’t mean to kiss you. i-‘

It took a second more for Nayuta to recover himself then he took this chance to grab Ren's hand. Tilted his head by lightly tap on his chin then slowly let their forehead met. Ren held his breath. He could see Nayuta eyes on him and slow down to his lips which spellbound to open a little.

‘I’m all yours, my date.’Nayuta whispered before finally let their lips touch. Ren could feel Nayuta soft lips against him and close his eyes. His heart thundered, not because of fear but with knowledge of belonging in Nayuta's arm.

_“I’m all yours too Nayuta”_


End file.
